BackTrack
by Lucia1245
Summary: Kyle was waiting for Stan in starks pond, he was sitting on a bench staring at the blue waters of the pond when he heard heavy footsteps from behind him. He thought it was Stan, he thought wrong. Kyman, one-sided Style


**_Authour's note :_** This is my first South park fanfic I have ever published and I'm pretty sure i did okay, i think, give me feedback pls

 **Ｂａｃｋｔｒａｃｋ**

Kyle was quietly waiting for his Super Best friend in Starks pond, he was sitting in a bench staring at the blue waters of the pond when he heard heavy footsteps from behind him.

"Stan!" He cried turning his head to expect his friend and crush but instead he was greeted with the last person he ever wanted to see here.

"C-Cartman?" Oh how much he wanted to die right now, his rival and enemy just heard him squealed Stan's name like a little love struck girl. How pathetic!

"The one and only" The tall Brunette smirked playfuly as he plopped down on the bench beside the shooken Jew.

"Were you expecting someone?" He turned to the Red head, still smirking with that annoying glint in his eyes.

"N-no! No one at all!" He lied

"You sure? Because I thought I heard you cry Stan's name like a little faggot!" Cartman mocked, Kyle could feel anger building up inside him but he tried to held on to it so that no fights would happen.

It was too early in the morning for one and they both know it.

"So you like Stan huh?" Cartman asked with his signature shit-eating grin.

"Shut up..." Kyle mumbled

 _"Stan! Stan!"_ Cartman cried loudly, doing a really terrible impression of Kyle. "You were such a faggot Jew!"

"Shut up Cartman! You don't know what you're talking about!" Kyle fumed, why can't things ever go right for me- He thought miserably.

"If I don't know what I am talking about then surely stan wouldn't mind hearing about this, right Jew?"

"Oh what's the point!? He's gonna come here anyways!" Kyle huffed angrily. It was true, just yesterday he send a text to Stan about going to the Pond to talk with him and the raven boy replied yes.

"And yes I am a fag! And I am gonna tell Stan how I feel about him so you should really be leaving! NOW!"

". .. Uhm Jew?" Cartman turned pale at the Jewish boy's words, Kyle noticed the sudden change of worry on the bigger boy's face and frowned.

"What?" He asked warily, the brunette's expression crept him out. "What is it?"

"Uh.. I don't think I am the best guy to tell you this _but_." He looked at his enemy with an appolegetic look. _an appolegetic look!? Since when was Cartman ever sorry to him!!_

"What!? Is something wrong with Stan? Did something happened!?" Kyle was beginning to panic, He never seen his enemy so... _concerned_ before.

"No, nothing unwanted happen to Stan" Cartman said, Kyle exhaled in relief not really noticing Cartman's choice of words.

Cartman groaned in frustation, this is seriously not how he planned his sunday to be, especially not since the whole reason he's even up this early is just to buy the newest gaming console in store.

"Kyle" Cartman started, catching Kyle's attention," I hate you." The scrawny boy just shrugs in respond, he kinda already guessed that seeing how many times the fat boy has tried to kill him.

"-But I also don't want to deal with a crybaby Jew." Kyle was preplexed, was the news really that upsetting? "So please promise me that you won't cry."

"Oh please fat-ass, like I'll let you have that satisfaction." Kyle scoffed, Cartman is probably just trying to scare me away from confessing to Stan- The ginger thought angrily.

"Did you like, get a text from Stan this morning?" Cartman asked softly, scooting a little closer to the other boy-who noticed and moved farther away from the husky boy in disgust and slight confusion.

"I haven't checked my phone this morning, why?"

Cartman's frown deepened and Kyle almost thought that cartman is being serious right now.

"You know what? Maybe I should just go and uh-" Cartman stopped midsentence standing up but ultimately getting pulled back down on the sleeves by Kyle.

"Your not going anywhere until You fucking tell me Fat-ass." Kyle threatened still holding his jacket sleeve, Cartman shrugged Kyle's hold and sighed before turning to stare at Kyle.

Chesnut brown meet green emeralds as he gave Kyle a puzzeling look and said in the most straight and firm voice,

"Stan and Wendy got together."

There was a long time of silence as Kyle tried to register what he just heard from his rival, he couldn't believe what he just heard, he knew Stan had dated Wendy before (To Kyle's younger-self demise) but They broke up 2 years ago and he had asked Stan himself if he would ever go out with wendy again.

 _'Stan.. Are you ever going to get back with wendy?' They were in Stan's house playing X-box in his living room, Stan has always invited Kyle to his house on weekends to hang out._

 _To the raven boy it was just a normal hang-out with your super best friend but for Kyle it always felt special.. just like a date._

 _'Nahhh~ I don't think so, I mean she dumped me 2 years ago and I am pretty much over her.' Stan didn't know how happy Kyle was to hear those words from Stan, it was like music to his ears, Kyle never liked how Wendy would steal Stan's alone time with him and he never liked how badly damaged Stan gets when they broke up._

 _But know they're really **really** over! Kyle thought, he finally had a figthing chance to get his best friend's heart with Wendy out of the picture._

 _'Why you askin' ?' Stan said as he grabbed his controller from the table._

 _'Oh nothing, I was just wondering that's all~' He happily hang out with Stan all day long, cursing god for making the day end sooner._

"Kahl!!" Cartman yelled, hands waving infront of Kyle. "Yo dude.. uhm You ok?"

Kyle shook his head already feeling the tears welling up on his eyes, _Fuck!_ He was crying- He was crying infront of Eric Cartman- Kyle was waiting for the usual taunts and insults but he heard none.

"When?" Kyle's head hung low, his voice practically screamed sadness but he didn't care- he didn't care about anything at the moment.

"Yesterday, at Token's house party" Kyle remember Stan texting something about being at a party before he asked for him to met Kyle in Stark's pond.

"Look Jew, I think you shoul-

"How?" The shorter boy cut in, " How did it happened?"

"Kahl I really think You should stop asking, you're just gonna-

"How?" Kyle repeated, he didn't care if the details would hurt him, he just wanted to know how.

Cartman sighed once more before finally telling him the tale,

"I don't really know the details that much but I was there" he wasn't actually invited but that never stopped Cartman before, Kyle was also invited but he declined saying he had homework to do even though the real reason he didn't go was because he was too nervous to meet Stan after he finally decided he wanted to confess to him tommorow.

"I was sitting on the couch when I saw the hippie dragging the hoe with him upstairs and well-" Cartman didn't even need to finish because Kyle should already know what happens when 2 horny teenagers get drunk and shit was he crying!?

"Kahl..." Cartman sighed, he didn't know what to do,this isn't a situation cartman is too familiar with, it was usually Stan or Kenny that knows what to do in this moments, not Cartman.

"Fuck Kahl I told you not to cry"

But the other boy was already shaking with heart-broken tears, he regretted not telling his crush sooner and now look at him, Crying patheticly just because he missed his shot at love.

"Kahl" Cartman said firmly, it was obvious the larger boy was pretty uncomfortable with this but Kyle didn't care, he was too deep in the pain to care about anything else and maybe that's why it took him a few minutes to realize that the fat bastard was hugging him.

"I am sorry" The appology wasn't laced with any pity nor comfort, it just felt bland and yet... sincere.

Kyle's vision finally became clearer as his cries sub-do and he took in the situation he was in.

Kyle was securely hold by strong pudgy arms on his shoulders, Cartman was rubbing circles on his back, his head was laying on the fat boys broad shoulder, it feels warm and soft.. like a pillow- a big giant warm pillow, Kyle concluded.

His breathing was rigid and short before but he finally relaxes on Cartman's touch, when the fat boy thought he had finally calmed the red-headed boy he pulled away from the hug.

"So.. Feel any better?" Kyle nodded, though feeling a twig of dissapointment in his stomach at the lost of heat.

"Uh, Now what?" Kyle asked feeling kinda akward at the moment, he did just break down in tears infront of his rival and was definiately not expecting that hug from him so excuse him for being a little sheepish.

Cartman shrugs and stands up from the bench, Kyle immediatly tried to reach for Cartman's shirt, for some reason not wanting Cartman to leave him even though he already answered all of Kyle's questions now and is free to go.

But before he could do that, Cartman turn towards him- a halfsmile on his face- which Kyle thought was kinda cute.

"Wanna go to the mall? I was actually on my way there to buy the newest game console on sale." Kyle couldn't help but grin at that, of course fatass would only be awake this early just for a console.

Cartman insulted Kyle the whole way to the mall and Kyle insulted back but he wasn't really mad, no he was happy, Kyle knew this is just how the fat boy is.

A bigoted, manipulative, narcissistic, racist asshole who just so happens to have a heart, it was just burried deep inside all of his bullshit and loneliness to the point where he just insults people so that he can distract himself from his own faults and flaws.

And maybe that's why Kyle thought that he could be the one to help Cartman just like how Cartman did with him just before.

The day went on quick but fun non the less, they both really enjoyed the whole afternoon together in Cartman's house joking and ripping at each other in a friendly banter.

Cartman excused himself saying he needed to shit and left, leaving Kyle sitting in his living room.

 _Buzz Buzz_

Kyle's phone vibrated and he pulled it out to see a text from his best friend and now ex-crush.

 _'Dude srry I am late but whr r u?'_

Kyle heart stings a little seeing Stan's message, he forgot that he was still suppose to meet him in stark's pond but he kinda forgot about it.

But then again Stan was late and so Kyle thought he should just answer his friend _'t_ _ruthfully_

 _'On a date with fatass ;]'_

Almost immediatly a text popped up,

 _'WHAT!?!'_

Kyle chuckled at the response but in retro-spect he guessed that would be the right reaction if a person told their bestfriend that their dating said person's bully from pre-school.

Kyle hears the heavy flush of the toilet and knew Cartman was coming back so he quickly shut his phone off.

"What were you doing Jew?" Cartman said upon return, "You look too happy for someone who just got their heart broken."

Kyle could just imagine all the questions Stan would ask tommorow in school but he didn't care, obviously he and Cartman aren't dating but he kinda wish they did.

"Hey Cartman?" Kyle asked looking over to the fat boy.

"Yeah Jew?"

"Can you do me a favor?" The brunette raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"Like hell am I gonna do a favo-

"I want you to be my boyfriend."

Kyle sees the expression on Cartman's face change from shock to confusion to something Kyle couldn't recogzine but he's pretty sure embaressment.

"Uhhhhhh Why?" Kyle could see the blush on Cartman's face and he could feel his own too, they were all flustered.

"Because Stan sent me a text asking where I was and I texted saying I was on a date with you to make him jealous."- _a_ _nd maybe because i am starting to like you_ , Kyle wanted to add but he decided against it, thinking it's too soon.

"I-uh..uhm Yeah sure" Cartman was sure his face was red by now and boy does he want to kick himself for responding like a stuttering idiot like Jimmy.

"Great, so let's practice right now"

"Wait wha-" And Kyle's lips were pressing on Cartman's.

 **The End**


End file.
